


Переписка со страной Туата де Дананн

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sidhe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Переписка со страной Туата де Дананн

я стою перед зеркалом и перевязываю поцарапанные запястья бинтом   
глупая привычка - начинать серьезные разговоры с бессмысленных фраз ни о чем   
отражение нервно поправляет челку, пытается стереть зубную пасту с щеки   
если присмотреться, то в глубине расширенных зрачков видно ведовское "Солги!"   
разглядываю в свете дохнущих ртутных ламп потустороннее существо   
над головой мерещится ивовый венок, на запястьях - благородное серебро.   
смываю с пальцев засохшую кровь, умываюсь холодной водой. сегодняшний разговор   
не то чтобы не закончен - не начат толком. Рисую по кромке стекла узор:   
переписка со страной Туата де Дананн, с Неблагим Двором, с дочерьми зимы   
ведется от случая к случаю, короткими емкими фразами; в дни полной луны.   
я стою перед зеркалом опустив глаза, держу равновесие с помощью косяка двери   
(повторяю мысленно: "Не начинай игру"), стираю зубную пасту с щеки.


End file.
